The invention relates to the edging or trimming of laminated plastic sheeted material such as Formica sheets for example. Such sheets are frequently used in woodworking and are glued to the surface of wood or composition material boards in the making of cabinets, bookcases and the like. In such uses, the laminated plastic sheet must be precisely cut to fit accurately into the designated space. The fitting is often done by hand as the available router tools do not have sufficiently accurate guide means adapted to edge or trim such laminated plastic sheets.